Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piezoelectric assembly including a piezoelectric actuator prestressed and inserted into an elastic hollow body in an extension direction between a top and a bottom cover plate connected to the hollow body.
Piezoelectric actuators are used, for example, in motor-vehicle technology to control an injection valve of an internal combustion engine. German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 196 53 555 A1 describes a piezoelectric actuator which is preloaded by a spring device against a cover plate of a housing. The cover plate is screwed through the use of a screw joint to the housing, in which the spring device and the piezoelectric actuator are situated.
German Patent DE 38 44 134 C2 has disclosed an injection valve which has a piezoelectric actuator as a final control element. The actuator is inserted into a hollow-cylindrical spring and is preloaded against a housing of the injection valve by the spring. The injection valve has a complex construction and, moreover, the preloading of the actuator is dependent on manufacturing tolerances of the housing.